violettaseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Luca Caviglia
Luca Caviglia 'is Francesca's older brother. He's originally from Italy, but moved to Argentina to take over the family's bar, before the family moved back from Italy. He was the host for Talents 21. He sometimes pressures Francesca too much. Luca Caviglia is portrayed by Simone Lijoi. Personality Luca seems to be a little mean and strict, but he's actullay a good guy. He has a big music talent, but he doesn't use it very much, because Francesca get embrassed about it. When Pablo quit his job as the director of the Studio, Luca offered him a job, just like when Camila stopped on the Studio for a short time. He's also a good brother to his sister, Francesca, even though they fight a lot. Character history 'Season 1 Part 1 Luca's history on the series started as a bossy guy, he hated Tomas because he didn't focus on his job. He also seems a little strict with his sister Francesca. Luca changed a lot when he discovered music could bring more clients to Resto Bar. He started to love people, and he changed the name Resto Bar into Resto Band, and he started to develop a great talent for music. Francesca got annoyed when she realised Luca wanted to show his talent to the world, making her feel embarrassed. As time went by, Pablo and Antonio decided to organize a show, but they didn't have enough money to rent a theater. Students tried to get more money for the show. Luca knew that the Studio needed money, so he decided to have a show in Resto Band to raise money. Francesca and Camila agreed with the plan, but they disagreed with the idea of Luca being the host. The date for the show was closer and closer, but they still didn't have enough money. Luca decided to give all earnings from Resto Band to the Studio. Francesca got angry, because she thought Luca didn't give her money because he didn't care about her. When Francesca fought with Luca for the money, Camila noticed the Resto Band was bankrupt and Francesca realised that Luca used all the money to help the Studio. Part 2 In this part of the season, Luca becomes more friendly. He offered Pablo a job in the restaurant, and he worked there until he came back to the Studio. He also made a room in the back of the resaturan, where all the students could hang out. He was the host of "Talents 21", and he thought that he would get his chance to be an artist, but Marotti got very angry with him. In episode 80, he performed Ven y Canta with Rafa Palmer for the big finale of Studio 21 (Now Studio On Beat). Trivia *He's very good at balloon art and magic tricks. *He was the host of the reality show Talents 21. *Along with Francesca and Federico, he sang "Vieni, Canta", which is the Italian version of "Ven y Canta". *He gave Francesca a cookbook. *His last name, Caviglia, in Italian means "ankle". *He was the host for the reality show "Talents 21". *He once joked that he wished that Francesca was Camila, because Camila is great at maths and she could help him with the restaurant more than Francesca. *He mentioned that he once made the Leaning Tower of Pisa with balloons. *In the Dutch version of Violetta, he's called "Loeca". *In season 2, episode 49, Francesca mentioned that he moved back to Italy. Gallery References Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Characters Category:Violetta